Question: Simplify the expression. $(-6p^{2}+6p)(4p^{4}+6p)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 p^2 (4 p^4) - 6 p^2 (6 p) + 6 p (4 p^4) + 6 p (6 p) $ Simplify. $-24p^{6}+24p^{5}-36p^{3}+36p^{2}$